1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device for eliminating wireless noise interference, and in particular to an electronic device for eliminating wireless noise interference by adding some metal components on the ground layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a wireless internet card is used to transmit a wireless signal to a host electronic device through a high-speed signal interface, some noise currents are generated from the signal port of the high-speed signal interface due to the discontinuity of the transmitting path or the poor quality of the transmitted wireless signal. Furthermore, such noise currents radiate to the air and result in wireless noise interference deteriorating the transmission efficiency of the wireless signal. Therefore, an electronic device is needed to reduce or eliminate the wireless noise interference.